


Brightest Smile, Brightest Bird

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: The Unspoken Tales [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Cute, First Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: A short one shot I had a headcanon about in school.Someonr writes Stan a letter and he tries to find out who it was~





	Brightest Smile, Brightest Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Thats a short one shot about a headcanon I had in school uwu Maybe doing more idk

Stan walked back to the classroom after the break. At first, Bill was nowhere to be found- but the moment later he showed up he seemed a bit nervous. He didnt told them why and no onr asked.  
But it was so damn obvious that something was wrong- maybe he just noticed it because he wasnt as delusional as the others. Heck, he even noticed that there was something going on between Richie and Eddie- and not even the culprits themselves seemed to understand what it was. Everytime they made fun of each other, it was like a fight between an old married couple. And it was nerve wrecking. But he wasnt going to tell anyone- kept it all himself.

He sat down on his place, the room was almost empty except- the teacher was missing, and Bill too. He told them he was going to go home because he didnt felt well.  
Stan sighed as he noticed a folded piece of paper on his desk. The paper had a light touch of blue. He grabbed them- as it turned out it was more than just one single page, confused as who left them there, already ready to throw them into the bin as he read two words and 7 letters.  
"For Stan" was written on the blank site of the paper- the one who wrote it tried their best to write neatly.  
He still was torn apart between throwing it into the bin or take it with him. Either it could be something very serious or someone tried to fool him- probably Bowers. Maybe.  
He sighed and unfolded the first paper, looked at the almost neatly written letters.  
Stan read the first line.  
"For the one with the brightes smile."  
He shook his head, folded them back. Someone clearly made fun of him. He would read the other pages later.

After school was over, he went home- but as he stood there right in front of his home, he decided to go for another walk. Stan didnt want his father to see what he had there, so he went to the near smallest park.  
There he sat down in the grass and pulled the papers out. Folding them open again.  
The story continued- and it still felt like a bad joke. But to his surpise it was incredibly well written. So its impossible that one of the Bowers Gang wrote it. But who else would zo that? Dedicate 5 entire pages just to him- but as subtile as possible. He couldnt think of anyone right now. 

He sat there for one hour more- trying to figure out who wrote it. But there was no one who crossed his mind. He said he wasnt this delusional like the other losers but was that true? Was he delusional himself? About who wrote it? 

He thought about it two whole days, trying to figure out who did it. But it felt like an impossible task.

Two days later:  
It was a saturday- they all gathered at their clubhouse. Stan still carried the pages with him... afraid that his dad might would find them.  
They sat aroud the floor as he took a deep breath.  
"So I have to show you something-" he laid the pages on the clubhouse floor, receiving weird looks from the others.  
"Whats that?" Bev said, curiously.  
"I dont know- found it on my place in class in school. First I thought somebody was making fun of me or something. But after reading it a few times over and over I soon came to realise that its meant to be no joke."  
"Holy shit. Someone wrote you a whole story" Richie shouted with a laughter in his voice, grabbing one page and was about to read it out loud but Eddie stopped him.  
"Do you w-want to know who did i-it?" Bill asked, he was silent the whole timr.  
"Maybe- but I dont know how. Either way, I think the one who wrote it is pretty good at writing. Its cute" He smiled softly, taking the paper out of Richies hand from whom he received a playfully disgusted look.  
"Anyway-" he looked around and made eyecontact with Bill who sat there, awkwardly with a hint of red flush on his face.  
"Anyway- I'll keep my eyes open. Maybe the one who wrote it will do it again. Who knows."  
He shrugged slightly. 

They were at their clubhouse almost the whole day- Eddie and Richie were the first one to leave, followed by Ben, then Bev and Mike. 

"S-so you really think about this a-as "cute"?" Bill said, pointing at the pages.  
"I think so yes. I mean who ever did it has a very vivid imagination."  
"And w-w-what if its from someone you k-know?"  
Stan tiled his head slightly.  
"When then its still cute. Theres nothing wrong to appreciate a good present from a friend- even if its something special like this."

Then they left to. And as Stan glanced a last look at Bill before they would split up he still could see a slight red on his face.

But he still didnt know what that meant. Not until the next day, not after another week passed. Not until they met up again at the club house.

Stan was looking through some stuff as one single paper landed right before his feets, he grabbed it.  
It was Bills chaotic handwriting, dated one month ago. It was nothing special, just something for school.  
But even if it wasnt special he noticed something right away- some letters really resembled the letters on the pages he received.  
He laughed it off- probably just imagine it all because he wanted it to be true.

Two hours later he was at the clubhouse with the others again- it seemed like they forgot about the pages. Good for them. Sometimes he catched Bill looking at him, sometimes Stan looked back at him just to see him getting some kind of color on his otherwise pale face.

They were about to start playing their first round of "What/Who am I?". Stan watched Bill as he was writing something on a small post it- probably the first riddle.  
But all Stan was fixated on was his handwriting- and it oddly resembled this one on the pages very much.

He stood up, abruptly. Because he realised that he fell for his own trap- the trap of being delusional. He told himself so many times that he wasnt delusional. That if something was going on, he would be the first one to sense it. But this time his senses left him there alone.  
It took him one week to find out who did it.

"Bill. We need to talk." He sounded very serious- to serious. The other ones turned around. Confused looks on their faces.  
"I mean... we need to talk because I wanted to ask you something. Its urgent... would you please go up with me?"  
He saw Bill swolling hard, nooding brave as he followed him outside.

"W-w-w-what is it S-stan...?"  
"I just..." he looked back the the open hatch and lowered his voice.  
"I know we're friends- and we shouldnt have secrets around each other. I wonder- I mean... did you wrote me it?"  
He watched Bills reaction which was as he imagined it to be- he stiffed a bit, didnt look at Stan.  
"Its ok. Its a really good story- as I already said."  
"I-i-i-i.... w-why do you t-think that?"  
"Well because clearly the person tried hard not to write as they usually do. But even if they tried their best there where some letters who looked very familiar. It wasnt until today that I saw a strong resemblance to how you write. Your unusual way to write."

Bill was silent- he didnt know how to responde.  
"And besides that I'm not as dumb as Richie or Eddie who still dont have a clue about their feelings." He rolled his eyes.  
"I really like it- try doing something like this more."  
"D-do y-y-you really like it?"  
"I told you."

Then, Stan stepped forward and placed a kiss on Bills cheek.  
"We're even."

-For the brightest bird in the sky, for the one with the brightest smile which holds so much sadness in it.-

**Author's Note:**

> I gift it to one of my friends ♡


End file.
